Macross The Transformers Saga
by freakofnatureproductions
Summary: Valkyries are commonplace in the world of Macross. But what happens when now, a race similar to the Valkyries shows up? These machines can think for themselves, and now the humans must band together to fight their enemies... the Decepticons. Any reviews would be appreciated, any feedback will be really nice.
1. Chapter 1

_Access Level 01 Data_

_Code Required:_

_Code Accepted _

_Select File:_

_Macross Incident- 1999_

_Information: _

_Date: __January 12th 1999_

_Location: __Macross Island- South Pacific Ocean _

_Detailed Description Of Events: _

_An unidentified flying object appeared in Earths atmosphere at 02:32am (CET) and crash landed on Macross Island at the speed of 200+ miles an hour. Ariel images show 30% of Island totally vaporised. Investigation crew arrive at 4:52am. Reports indicate craft as a mile in length. Upon investigation of interior, crew finds Unidentified Artificial Life form codenamed Valkyrie. The following is a brief progress report on operation to study technology of Valkyrie and ship. _

_Operation codename: Project Macross_

_May 8th 1999: __Full schematics of Valkyrie drawn up_

_September 1st 1999: __Macross engines examined, faster than light hyper drive discovered _

_December 25th 1999: __Christmas miracle, computer decrypted, full instructions on hyperspace fold discovered _

_January 18th 2000: __Restoration of Macross now given to Dr. E. Lang's technology division_

_March 20th 2000: __Commander Roy Fokker selected for VF 00 test pilot_

_August 1st 2000: __VF 00 test flight complete _

…_..._

_July 31st 2013: __Macross completion day, opening ceremony to be hosted by Admiral Bruno J Gloval with entertainment provided by celebrity Lynn Minmei and Valkyrie Squadrons Skull and Diamond _

The blue sky above Macross City was lightened up with the multi coloured explosions of fire works. The sound of crowds cheering was enhanced by the sound of a full orchestra playing the Macross National Anthem. The island was small in comparison to other islands but it was still large enough to hold not only the mile long Macross but a small city as well. The Macross, the centre piece of the whole city stood proud and valiantly, it's white paint gleaming in the sun. It's long runways lead to a giant box like structure that houses the bridge and main weapons. The city surrounding it consisted of the odd small skyscraper and rows upon rows of houses. In the shadow of the Macross, the crowds gasped and cheered as a cornucopia of stream line jets fly around the sky. The white and browns of the Valkyrie Skull Squadrons and the dark blue/teal colours of Diamond Squadron. Then to the audiences amazement, one of the Diamond Squad Valkyries stops mid air. The pilot looks down at the crowd and cuts his engines. The plane then begins to drop like a lead balloon, plummeting to the ground. The audience gasps, some begin to run. Before the ground would meet the Valkyrie, the back end of the jet literally kicks out as the Valkyrie changes configuration, for lack of a better term, transforms. The Valkyrie hovers above the crowd in Gerwalk configuration, an odd mix of half jet, half humanoid robot, or Battleoid in this case. Then, after five seconds of hovering, the Valkyrie reveals it's final configuration. The nose cone and fuselage snaps back inside the jet and the chest forms. The head of the Valkyrie appears and with a flash of green light from the visor begins to fly upwards using it's foot mounted rockets. Then it pulls out a large gun from it's back and aims it at the sky. The audience of confused onlookers gasp as the gun is aimed at the sky. It then shoots a flair looking shot and explodes in a flurry of colour and makes the shape of the Macross emblem. As the Skull Squadron Valkyries fly through the emblem, the crowd erupts with delight. The pilot of the Diamond Squad Valkyrie looks up at the lead Skull Squadron Valkyrie.

"Decent performance Fokker. Of course if my boys were doing the flying, this crowd would be literally blown away."

"That's probably why they let us do it Axel."

The voice of Roy Fokker echoes through the interior of the Diamond Valkyrie.

"As much as I'd like to see that new fangled piece of crap in a million pieces below me, I don't think the audience would appreciate it".

The Valkyrie pilot Axel chuckles.

"Touché Fokker."

As the Skull Valkyries fly off, Axels Valkyrie transforms to Gerwalk mode then once he was high enough in the sky, transforms to jet mode. The audience watch, all jaws open. A woman who was wearing a rather inappropriately large hat tried to grab it but it flew away, up into the sky. It was caught in the up draught of the Valkyries jets. The hat flew past the Skull Squad Valkyries. The pilots watched in amusement. One of them, Hayao Kakizaki chuckled.

"Hey commander take a look!"

The laughter of the five other pilots could be heard through the interior Comms.

"Alright men. Get it together. Well mission accomplished, let's head back to Macross HQ."

An echo of "Yes sir" resonated from the pilots. The Skull Squadron Valkyries barrel roll and head towards the giant runways of the Macross.

Inside the Macross, Misa Hayase, the recently promoted first officer of the Macross stops before she get's to the bridge door. All this time spent in the academy, all this time on getting to where she is now. She couldn't believe it. "I only joined to get Fathers approval. But after that all I could do was look out for myself. Especially after…him. But the past doesn't matter now. All that matters is now. Face the future with a smile. That was the old song I used to sing at school." She exhaled. "Okay. Three, two…." Misa put her hand on the finger print recognition scanner and entered the bridge. She squinted at first. The light from the bridge view screen was almost blinding in comparison to the darkened corridors. But after her eyes grew accustomed to the light, the next thing that struck her was the smell. An odd thing she thought to note but for some reason it felt…nostalgic. But she couldn't remember when, where or why. Her mind she admits was getting into the military mentality a little to early. Besides, she still has to have her regular conversation with her fellow female bridge crew, the third in command, Claudia LaSalle albeit on the new bridge. She waked up to her consol.

"Well looks like the festivities are going well" Claudia said. Misa smiled.

"Yeah true. You can't blame them, we're probably sick to death of having to watch those Valkyries all the time but it's all a new experience for them. Misa looked at the Diamond Valkyries. Okay they looked good but…why does Commander Axel have to be so hostile towards Commander Fokker? They were fine during the Global War. Oh well, the male mind works in mysterious ways.

Claudia interrupted her thoughts.

"Did you hear about the Admiral?"

This caught Misa's attention.

"No, what?"

Claudia turned around to face Misa.

"He was up all night with Macross High Command. Drinking Whiskey and sharing Global War stories. He should be nicely hung over".

Misa let out a tut of disapproval.

"Speaking about a superior officer like that! Besides I heard you had a late nigh yourself Claudia".

Claudia gave Misa a look of distrust.

"Oh yes? Well if you must know I was having a late dinner with Commander Fokker".

"Claudia!" Misa snapped.

"And you both knew you had flight duty today?!"

A snicker came from behind them, from the three bridge technicians, Sammy, Kim and Vanessa. The latter of whom spoke fist.

"Misa wouldn't understand about men Claudia, she's practically married to the military!"

Kim clapped her hands in approval.

"Yeah got that right!" She laughed.

Misa growled in anger.

"Look I'm warning you….!"

Sammy then got up and shrieked

"Oh don't argue!"

Misa exchanged a look to Claudia. They both simultaneously smiled. Outside, the Valkyrie pilots all sit around some leaning out of their Valkyries, others perched on the wings. The Squad aside from Roy and Kakizaki also consisted of Rob Keller, Max Genius and Roy's second in command Jack Archer. They watch as the Diamond Squad flies rings around each other. Rob terns to Max and Kakizaki.

"Hm. Look at them up there. Think their the best thing the NUNS has."

Max adjusts his gasses.

"They seem to think the VF 02 Nightmare is vastly superior".

Kakizaki pats his green coloured Valkyrie.

"Yeah but ours came first. And had the most battle experience."

Jack Archer get's off his Valkyrie and throws his helmet into the cockpit.

"Well we'll show them right Roy?"

Roy nods. Jack stops chuckling and looks at Roy.

"Something up Commander?"

Roy get's off his Valkyrie. He starts to walk away. The other three pilots watch.

Rob turned to Jack.

"Something up with Roy?"

Max and Kakizaki give each other a concerning look. Jack rubs his head.

"He and Commander Axel have had a bit of a…..bad reputation since the Global War".

The pilots watched Roy walk off. After a while, they all jumped. A small orange jet flew overhead.

"Whoa!" they all yelled.

They watched as the orange jet catches up to the performing Diamond Valkyries. On the bridge of the Macross, Misa's radar begins to beep.

"Unidentified aircraft over Macross Island." called Sammy.

Misa observes.

"I have it here Sammy. Macross control to unidentified aircraft please identify yourself".

In the cockpit sits he young pilot ace who introduces himself

"Hikaru Ichiyo, special invitation from Roy Fokker." said the young pilot.

After a moment's pause, Misa turned back to the screen.

"Invitation confirmed. But may I ask, what are you doing?"

Hikaru grins maliciously.

"Proving a point". He turned off the screen and pushed the acceleration lever. He flies at a full 90 degree angle. The pilots on the ground watch in awe.

"Wow, that guy can fly!" observed Rob.

Max blocks the sun with his hand.

"It seems he is proving a match for the VF 02."

Kakizaki let's out a howl of laughter.

"Well that guys okay in my book!"

Jack nodded in approval. Roy heard the rumble of the jets and looked up. He squinted and tried to work out the source of the new noise. As soon as he saw the orange jet, it clicked.

"You son of a bitch."

The alarms inside the VF 02's begin to light up. The pilot of Diamond 2, Evan Lance double tacked and yelled into his inbuilt communicator.

"Sir, incoming!"

Axel looked out of his cockpit window. The orange jet rocketed past causing Diamond 1 to shake. Axel tried to regain control. To no avail. The Valkyrie pulls back and begins to fall to the ground once again. Naturally this wouldn't come as a surprise to the audience. An encore probably. Axel, in a quick moment of panic, grabs the controls and nearly snaps it off getting the Valkyrie to move. The ground came near. And nearer. Axel pulls the acceleration lever back and twists it. The Valkyrie transforms to robot mode and collides with the ground. A mound of earth shot up into the sky. The Battleoid turns around. Axel, unharmed from the crash looks at the jet.

"Damn it." he mumbled.

He exhales. Roy, having seen everything, laughed. The jet descended back to safe distance. Hikaru looks out of his cockpit window. He was not only amazed at such a thing, but worried.

"Oh wow. I hope I didn't break it. Man I'm gonna get so much flak for this."

He then turned his attention to the figure in a white flight suit with yellow shoulder armour.

"Hey Roy!"

Hikaru lands the jet and disembarks.

"Roy! Long time no see!"

Roy walks up to Hikaru.

"I hope you realize the amount of trouble you just caused. Not only could you have damaged a state of the art Valkyrie jet but endangered the life of the pilot!"

Hikaru became guilt stricken. He scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Of course if you'd have done that to one of my Valkyries you'd be in more trouble".

Hikaru stared in disbelief.

"…..Sorry?" he asked.

Roy put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Come on, we have a lot of catching up to do".

The two walk off into the shadow of the Macross.

In orbit around the moon, a large mass appeared from hyperspace. Emerging from the hyperspace fold, a gigantic ship, larger than he Macross appeared. It resembled an aircraft carrier on the front but the bridge and aft sections were alien in design. The flagship of the Decepticon Armada, Tidal Wave. Following close behind, a fleet of small ships resembling flying saucers and small escort vessels coloured purple. On the bridge of Tidal Wave, the image of the planet Earth appears. Standing on the bridge, a shadowy giant figure stands. It has no left arm, instead a canon. The chest area is boxy and the head is symmetrical. It speaks with a low, raspy yet booming voice.

"Are you sure this is where the signal was coming from?"

His subordinate was behind him, he spoke in a high, oily voice and was smaller and more hunched than his commander.

"Yes my Lord."

"Hmmm. They could have executed a re fold"

"It's doubtful sir, there is no evidence of their jump into hyperspace".

Another voice, similar to that of the commanding officer spoke through a tannoy. It was of similar pitch but lacked the sense of authority.

"Lord Megatron, we have located Prime's battle fortress"

Megatron stepped out of the shadows.

"Good Thundercracker. Put it on screen"

"Yes sir"

The screen is replaced by an aerial image of the Macross. Megatron's second in command, Starscream follows out of the shadows.

"That's defiantly Prime's battle fortress."  
Megatron turned to Starscream.

"Yes but what happened to it? The planet's inhabitancy couldn't posses the technological ability to remodel it, and Prime won't just let them have it!"

Starscream pondered.

"Maybe he and his crew were killed in the crash….or more likely…."

"In stasis."

"Precisely".

Megatron observed the image. His mind raced through possible causes of action. Eventually he came to a decision.

"Send a scout team into orbit immediately."  
On his orders, two of the many saucer shaped ships break off and fly towards Earth.

Back on Macross Island, the sound of music once again filled the air. But instead of the Macross Anthem, it was instead filled with the sound of pop music. A giant stage had been erected on the island. Hikaru and Roy watch from the top of the stands as the song echoed. A girl in her mid teens was on stage singing what Hikaru was to call in the near future, his second favourite song.

_#Here comes that big strong man hailing from a far off city. He is evils slayer, slayer, slayer!#_

Hikaru turned to Roy as the girl's singing continued.

_#Shao Pai Lon! Shao Pai Lon! He's a true messiah!#_

"Hey Roy, who is she?"

Roy turned in disbelief _  
_"You don't know who that is!?"

Hikaru shook his head.

"She's the light of hope, the songstress of hope. Lyn Minmei. Idol of Macross city"

_#You are the light of hope you blessed messiah, Shao Pai Long!#_

Hikaru watched.

"She's beautiful".

The spot light shone on Minmei who's blue angelic dress sparkled. Hikaru truly did see why she was called a light of hope. The audience erupted in thunderous applause. After it had subsided and after a bow, Minmei held up the microphone.

"Good evening everyone! I'm Lynn Minmei. I am truly honoured to be here on Macross Island to celebrate with all of you the launching of the Macross. It's been called a ship of adventure, a ship of beauty, but I think it's a ship of dreams. We entrust humanity into it and it repays us by protecting us from whatever may be out there. Now, in honour of the Macross, I'll sing a medley from my upcoming first album! Thank you all for showing your appreciation for a novice like me, thank you."

She bowed and the lights came down. She began to sing once again. The stage explodes in a flurry of light and colour. Hikaru looks at the Macross standing high and proud.

"Ship of dreams eh?"

A black car drives up to the Macross. The crowd cheers as a small rotund man steps out. He gives a wave to the crowd as he is joined by a slim man in a dress uniform complete with golden epaulets (much like all the other command division uniforms). His large Napoleonic hat shadows his face, showing only a scruffy moustache. The rotund man elbows the tall man.

"Don't look so sour Admiral Gloval. Remember you're a hero to these people. You could at least wave."

The Mayor frowns at Gloval's sigh.

"Okay I'll wave".

After a moment, the two walk up to a lift. They go up into the Macross.

After the music of the final Minmei performance fades out, Hikaru remains stood in the same position as before, slumped over the rails atop the stands. Roy turns to him.

"Hey what's up?"

"Hu? Oh nothing Roy."

Roy chuckles.

"You don't have to tell me Hikaru. Minmei has that effect on everyone. It's like she's charmed everyone exposed to her."

Hikaru raised his head.

"Is she going on the Macross?"

"Unfortunately not. She's only stopping until the launch. After that, it's back to the mainland for another concert".

"Shame" Hikaru mumbled. Roy put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Come on, I'm gonna show you something you'll like"

Roy lead Hikaru away from the railings. On the runway of the Macross, the Mayor stands overlooking the crowd with Admiral Gloval standing behind him.

"…The almighty ship the Macross has been transformed from a burned out wreck to the ultimate in self containing bio structures with the highest advances in weaponry and technology in general."

Mid way through his speech, an officer walks up to Gloval. He whispers into Gloval's ear.

"Excuse me sir but we have an alert from the radar monitors. A flux in the gravitational field followed by a huge mass in lunar orbit." Whispered the officer. Gloval scratched his chin.

"The same thing happened when the Macross appeared. Let's go check it out". The officer saluted.

"Yes sir."

The two sneak into the Macross. The Mayor turns in confusion then turns awkwardly to the crowd.

"It seems the Admiral is unable to give his speech at the moment."

On the secondary runway on the Macross, a red and white Valkyrie sits in jet form. Hikaru rubs his hand on the nose cone.

"Wow these things are amazing!" Hikaru said.

"I know. The very latest in aerial warfare. Capable of climbing two hundred thousand feet in less than a minute. New laser based ammunition and reactive missiles as standard. And with a super pack it'll go like a rat out of hell." Roy boasted. Hikaru looked in the cockpit and whistled. Roy looked in as well.

"I know, just a few more switches and buttons more than that flying death trap of yours."

Hikaru suddenly became defensive.

"Look I already said I didn't mean it"!

Roy raised his hand.

"Hey it's okay. I told you, nothing was broken, no one was injured. Aide from commander Axle's pride of course." Roy chuckled. Hikaru thought to himself.

"Roy's changed a lot. He never used to be like this when he came to visit us all those years ago. Is this what the military does to a person?" But his train of thought was interrupted by the few words Hikaru would never expect to hear.

"So, want a ride?"

Hikaru's heart skipped a beat.

"S…..sorry?" he asked, his voice now slightly higher pitched.

Roy opened the cockpit.

"I said do you want to have a go in a Valkyrie?" Roy repeated. Hikaru could hardly contain himself.

"Really!?"

Roy nodded. Without hesitation Hikaru jumped into the Valkyrie cockpit. He felt like a child in a sweet shop. So many multi colored buttons. And the max speed and altitude gauges, he'd never seen them go that high before! He held the joy stick. It felt good.

" So how does it feel?" asked Roy.

"Amazing!" Replied Hikaru.

Roy put his shoulder on the cockpit.

"What say you to a little show down?"

Hikaru looked confused.

"Showdown?"

Roy nodded.

"Well you think you're such a great pilot, well let's see how you cope in a Valkyrie."

Hikaru smiled.

Inside a room filled with monitors, Admiral Gloval and the officer enter. He is welcomed by the voice of the chief of the watch.

"Admiral, the unidentified mass has entered lunar orbit. But we have two unidentified craft approaching the planet."

The radar image confirms this. The Admiral scratches his chin again.

"Time to intercept range"? he asked?

"25 minutes." was the response. Another officer spoke up.

"Sir, is intercepting these craft the wisest idea"? The officer asked.

"We're not going to intercept unless they're intentions prove hostile. For all we know, these could be the same alien life forms that created the Macross. I'm going to the bridge. Inform me of any changes". The officer saluted.

"Yes sir". He said. And with that, the Admiral left.

Back in space, the two saucer like sips continue their advance ot Earth. On the bridge of the Tidal Wave, their progress is monitored by Megatron and Starscream. Megatron spoke aloud to the Decepticon bridge officers below.

"Time to scanning range"? He asked. A black jet, similar to Starscream spoke.

" They're just entering scanning range now" Skywarp replied.

"Good" said Megatron. "Vehicon scout ships, begin your scanning process".

"Yes my lord" the Vehicon commander replied. And with that, the two Vehicon scout ships began to scan the planet. The collected data begins to stream to the main monitor on Tidal Wave's bridge. Megatron grinned.

Back on the surface, Gloval walked up to the bridge door. He put's his hand on the hand print scanner. It flashes red reading "negative". After Gloval punches it, it turns green. As he walks onto the bridge, the low hanging doorway meets painfully with his forehead causing a dull yet stinging thud. Gloval mumbled curses under his breath. After a moment to regain composure, he walks in.

"Admiral on deck" said Misa. The five bridge officers stood and saluted.

"At ease ladies." said Gloval. Sammy, Kim and Vanessa returned to their seats.

"So I take it you've all been informed of the situation in Earths orbit."

"We have sir" said Misa. Gloval nodded. He goes to sit in his captain chair. It took a moment to get comfortable however. After spending two and a half hours in a Rolls Royce, a metal chair with nothing in the way of padding in the back didn't come as a luxury. " Put the Macros on amber alert. Don't alert the civilians just yet. We don't want a panic on our hands". Misa gave an understanding

"Yes sir".

The Valkyrie Skull Squad pilots who are still talking all get beeps coming from their wrists. Jack answers.

"This is sub commander Archer." he said.

"Sub commander, ready your squad for mobilisation, we are now on amber alert status" Misa replied.

"Acknowledged Macross". Jack turns off his communicator.

"You've heard her boys, get ready to move out." The squad replies with a loud "Yes sir!"

The squad get on their helmets and jump into heir cockpits. Roy's wrist communicator beeps. Hikaru looks confused.

"This is Commander Fokker."

"Commander, we are on amber alert. Your squadron is getting ready to mobilise". Informed Misa.

"Understood." Roy turned off his communicator. "Sorry Hikaru, looks like we're gonna have to postpone our little flight until I get back. Stay here won't you?" Asked Roy. Hikaru nodded. Roy took his helmet and ran off. Roy jumped into his yellow Skull Leader Valkyrie. "Skull Squadron ready." Misa answered.

"Understood Commander. Stand by"

As the saucers continue to scan, the radar image of them appear in Hikaru's Valkyrie. Much to his surprise. He let out an audible "Hu?". On the bridge of the Macross, an alarm goes off on Claudia's screen. Misa turned.

"What's going on!?"

Claudia quickly hit several buttons.

"All the defence systems are powering up! The Grand Cannon!"

All the heads on the bridge turned.

"The Grand Cannon is about to fire!"

Gloval get's out of his chair. He yells his orders at Misa.

"Get the civilians out of the cannons line of fire!"

"Yes sir!"

A klaxon sounds from the Macross. Misa's voice sounds over it.

"Attention, everyone, evacuate immediately. Clear the area of the Grand Cannon immediately!"

The people scatter. The giant gun, the Grand Cannon emerges from the side of the Macross. It begins to power up. Claudia's attempts to cancel it all failed. Then, it fired.

A huge fireball shot out of the cannon. The fireball skimmed across the ocean and shot up into space. One of the Vehicon scout ships tries to avoid the blast but it begins to melt away. The other is hit directly. The two explode in a fiery furry. The cannon stops. Megatron watches and Starscream gasps. Megatron chuckled.

"So the weapon systems work. Excellent. All ships move out, retrieve Prime's battle fortress intact. We must have that weapon". Upon Megatron's orders, the fleet of small vessels scatter. The fleet of Decepticon ships all head towards Earth, head towards Macross City.

The Grand Cannon barrel let's out a huge amount of smoke. The people on the ground watch in awe. Minmei joins the crowd. She thought to herself what everyone was thinking "What was that?". On the bridge, Gloval looks out of the bridge to see a part of the island vaporised by the cannon fire. Kim turns to the three commanding officers.

"Radar room reports what our weapons hit. Two saucer like ships in Earth orbit that were omitting a high energy scanning beam over Macross Island." Gloval turns to Misa and Claudia.

"So it must have been the presence of the ships that caused the gun to fire." After a moments silence, Gloval says

"Get me engineering on the main monitor".

Vanessa replies "Yes sir".

On the main view screen, the image of the ships main engineer Dr. Emilio Lang appears. He is in his early 50s with large styled hair and pointy features. He speaks with a broad German accent.

"This is engineering Admiral."

"Do you have any idea what triggered the firing of the Grand Cannon?" Gloval asked.

"Well sir it would seem their were certain failsafe devices installed we didn't detect. The simultaneous lining up of the Grand Cannon and it's firing would indicate it was a pre planned process brought on by the presence of the unknown ships". Lang's report didn't come as a huge surprise to a decorated war veteran like Gloval.

"Thank you Doctor." Said Gloval.

Lang saluted and his image disappeared. Claudia's screen began to light up again.

"Admiral! Radar reports more ships incoming! Ten times the amount as before!" Claudia yelled. Misa double checked.

"Confirmed. They're on an intercept course to Macross Island"! Yelled Misa.

Gloval quickly came up with the solution.

"Scramble the Valkyrie squadrons!"

"Yes sir" Misa replied.

Hikaru kept his eyes on the still smoking gun barrel on the Macross. Still trying to comprehend what he just saw. His Valkyrie then began to light up. Misa's voice sounded from the speakers.

"All Valkyrie squadrons scramble. Code red alert. Repeat code red alert. Diamond Squadron scramble first".

Hikaru listened. The words came as such a shock. Hundreds of questions began to fly around his head. Who was attacking, why, what should he do, what will happen to Roy, what will happen to him? He watched as the three teal coloured Valkyries took off. He heard Axle's voice over the communicator.

"Diamond Squad deployed. Proceeding to combat zone".

Misa replied. "Acknowledged Commander, Skull Squadron will follow and provide extra fire".

Hikaru saw Roy give the thumbs up to the ground technician and take off followed by Jack's red and black Valkyrie, Max's blue Valkyrie, Kakizaki's green Valkyrie and Rob's black. The familiar voice of his old friend came in his speakers.

"Skull Squadron in the air. Heading to the designated coordinates"

The saucer like ships stopped mid flight. As the Diamond Valkyries arrived, the saucer ships began to reveal their secrets. The tops and bottoms began to open in a clam like way. Lance in Diamond 3 gasped. Inside, hundreds of identical Vehicons stood. They all simultaneously transformed and flew out of the ships. Axel held his trigger tight.

"Diamond Squad, launch interceptor missiles!"

On his order, the three Valkyries launched a barrage of missiles into the Vehicon swarm. A chain reaction of explosions ensued. Some remaining Vehicons flew out of the explosions. Axel yelled…

"Squadron break!"

The three Valkyries split off. The Diamond Leader Valkyrie transformed to robot mode and shot several jets out of the sky. Diamond 3 slowed down and transformed to Gerwalk mode to use it's missiles to shoot down others. Diamond 2 landed on one and used it's gun to shoot into the Vehicons wiring. The Valkyrie shoved it's fist into the innards of the Vehicon and is able to control it. Some Vehicons transformed and tried to shoot at Diamond 2 who used the Vehicon as a shield. It then is able to use the Vehicon gun to kill the other Vehicons. As another flies towards Diamond 2, the pilot uses the Valkyrie to throw the dying Vehicon at the other perusing jet. The ensemble explodes as Diamond 2 transforms and flies away. Another Vehicon ship appears and launches more Vehicon jets at Skull Squadron. Roy chuckles.

"Right men, two rules, don't die and don't have too much fun!"

Kakizaki laughs.

"Can't promise anything commander!"

"Remember , break formation but try to keep each other covered. Now, break!"

Upon his orders, the Skull Squad breaks formation. They all transform into different modes and an intense fire fight begins above Macross City.

On the ground, Hikaru watches the explosions in the sky.

"I guess the battles started." He was then startled by a noise. The sounds of the Valkyrie jets powering up had began.

"What the! I haven't done anything!"

The cockpit canopy descended. Hikaru tried to get it to stop. He began to panic. The systems all powered up and flames came from the jets.

"Oh crap!"

The jet then took off. Hikaru was shaking. He was in a jet that is piloting itself and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The worse thing was….it was heading towards the battle. The next minute became a blur for Hikaru. The jet fired on the Vehicon jets and several were destroyed. Hikaru then groped the controls. He found the communicator.

"Roy!? Roy can you hear me?!" he yelled. In the Skull Leader Valkyrie, Roy heard a faint sound. He tuned in his communicator. Roy then had a slight tremble in his voice when he realised who it is.

"Hikaru!? What are you doing here?!" He yelled.

"Roy, this thing just switched on by itself! Look!" He showed his hands in the air. "I'm not doing anything! It's piloting itself!"

Roy became really confused. "That's not possible! Wait, your in the display model right?"

Hikaru nodded. Then the screen cuts out.

"Hikaru!" Roy yelled desperately. Hikaru then looked at the Valkyrie controls. It began to spin. A Vehicon transformed infront of them which made Hikaru scream in terror. The Valkyrie then transformed to Gerwalk and blew the Vehicon out of the sky. But before it could react, another shot it in the back. It then began to fall from the sky. Roy saw the Valkyrie falling from the sky and followed it's decent. Then, it happened.

The cockpit shattered and Hikaru was sucked out into the sky. The Valkyrie transformed into it's final form, the robot mode. The head appeared with the green glow coming from the eyes. But Hikaru knew at that moment it wasn't a Valkyrie. It was something else. Because his robot had a face. It held out it's hand and grabbed Hikaru out of the air. As soon as it had Hikaru safe, it pulled a gun from it's back and shot down another Vehicon. As the ground became closer and closer, the terror hit Hikaru. They were about to die. But as a shock, jets from the robots feet fired. It slowed down and landed with a thud.

Skyfire opened his hand and looked worried. Hikaru…was intact. He breathed a sigh of relief. Hikaru looked up at the giant face. He trembled in fear. He couldn't form words anymore, instead he could just make a noise "A….ah a….". Skyfire's head turned in confusion. He replied "A…ah a?" Hikaru gulped. "What the hell are you?" Skyfire still looked confused. Then he turned around. He puts Hikaru down as Roy's Skull Leader Valkyrie transforms and draws it's gun. Skyfire pulls out his gun and the two giant robots aim their giant guns at each other.

Hikaru watched as the standoff between Roy and a sentient alien robot began. This would only be the start of the war between humanity and the Transformers.


	2. Chapter 2

The seconds felt like hours. The giant alien transformer, Skyfire had it's gun aimed at Roy's Valkyrie in robotic Battleoid. Hikaru's heart raced to an unhealthy rate. The sweat poured from his pours. Their was a slight wobble in Skyfire's gun. Roy's finger teetered on the gun trigger. The seconds were painful. Skyfire's optics momentarily shifted from the Skull Valkyrie. Skyfire double tacked. His gun raised in a flash and he fired a round of laser fire in the air. The white and yellow Battleoid ducked as the lasers met with a bright explosion to the chest of a Vehicon, floating behind Roy, ready to kill. The fiery mess landed with a dull thud. Hikaru stared in amazement at Skyfire. The Battleoid returned to it's standing position. Roy panted in the cockpit. He threw down the gun. He spoke through the loud speaker.

"Thank you".

Skyfire tiled his head momentarily. Then spoke, his voice reflecting the artificial mechanical qualities the Decepticons had, but instead of their plethora of harsh threatening low voices, Skyfire's was a warm, gentle voice.

"Language pattern analysed."

Skyfire's head returned to it's straight position.

"Your welcome. We must find shelter for this person"

Skyfire pointed to Hikaru. Hikaru froze, he looked around in a state of confusion.

"Ummm…me?"

"Yes" replied Skyfire. Roy's Valkyrie took two paces towards Hikaru.

"Yeah, we need to get you back to the Macross".

Skyfire turned to Roy.

"Macross?"

"Yeah." Roy replied. He pointed to the tall white battle fortress. "That."

Skyfire's optics widened.

"What happened to Prime's fortress?" He asked.

Roy looked confused.

"What do you mean Prime's fortress?"

Skyfire looked down.

"That is the vessel that took us from our home planet, Cybertron during the final days of the Great War. The personal transportation of our great leader, Optimus Prime. Commander of the Autobots".

Hikaru stood up. He looked at Skyfire.

"Autobots? Is that your races name?"

Skyfire shook his head.

"We Autobots are mealy a faction. While we seek peace and coexistence, while the Decepticons seek power and domination."

Roy's Battleoid looked into the sky.

"So those things up there are Decepticons?"

Skyfire looked up, his optics scanning the skyline.

"Yes. They are called Vehicons. Mindless drones under the unconditional control of their leader. Megatron." Skyfire explained. He looked at the burned out wreckage of the one he shot down.

"They are as deadly without individuality as the rest of Megatron's forces are."

"I see." Said Roy. "Well we can't just stand around on the battlefield, I've got to go back and assist my squadron. The battle is still pretty heavy up there."

Skyfire nodded.

"I understand. I will take the boy to the Macross."

"Good plan" said Roy. "Hikaru?"

"Yes Roy?" was the reply from the inexperienced pilot.

"When you get to the Macross, ask for Admiral Gloval. Tell them it's a level nine emergency."

Hikaru nodded.

"I won't let you down Roy".

"Let's go." Skyfire said. With that, Roy's Valkyrie transformed to Gerwalk mode and took off into the sky. Skyfire transformed into his equivalent of the Gerwalk mode. The cockpit opened and Hikaru got in.

In the skies above Macross Island, the Skull Squadron Valkyries had succeeded in destroying one of the disk like drop ships before it could open. The tense voice of Jack came down the line.

"Skull 2 to Macross, how many more drop ships? We must have destroyed at least 7!"

On the bridge, Misa checked her radar.

"3 more incoming Skull 2."

Keller's Skull 5 Valkyrie transformed to Battleoid and floated in the air, shooting down a perusing Vehicon jet. He offered his opinion rather tensely.

"That still doesn't help with these frickin jets! Their must be hundreds!

Mid sentence Keller shot another down. He managed to dodge two incoming jets. He yelled to his fellow pilot.

"Max, two incoming!"

"Roger that." Was the calm reply. Max's blue Valkyrie transformed and kicked one jet out of the sky while latching onto the other, blasting the jet to pieces while on it's back. After a brief explosion, Max's Valkyrie came out undamaged. Kakizaki let out his customary laugh.

"That a boy Genius!"

Roy's Valkyrie joins the squad. Kakizaki notices.

"Hey commander! What kept you?"

Roy chuckled.

"Just a little errand to clear up. Jack, how are things going?"

Jack spoke up.

"3 more drop ships incoming but they're not indestructible. Not with our local demolition expert"

Roy turned to Keller's Valkyrie.

"Good work Skull 5! One on the left, show us how it's done!"

"Got it Commander!"

With that, the Skull 5 Valkyrie transforms to Battleoid mode and it's extra ordinary armour snapped back to reveal rows of missiles. The lines of missiles launched, obliterating the drop ship. Keller laughed.

"Gotta love the smell of burning metal!"

The Diamond Valkyries flew past, creating a tremor in Keller's cockpit. He angrily yelled into his communicator.

"Hey watch it! Arrogant ass holes!"

The three Diamond Valkyries launched several rounds of missile fire into the last of the drop ships. Once the ships blew up in their customary fire ball of twisted metal, the three Valkyries transformed to Gerwalk modes and hovered.

"All drop ships destroyed Macross Control".

Misa replied through Axle's communicator.

"Acknowledged Commander".

Roy's Valkyrie flew towards Axle.

"Axle what the hell?! Are you trying to kill my pilots now?"

Axle hovered towards Roy's Valkyrie.

"Well if your damn pilots would get out of the way and not hover like idiots….."

"Stop arguing, both of you!" Cut in Misa.

Before the two could do anything, they both saw a large shadow cast over their Valkyries. They looked up and to their horror, they saw one of the large, purple escort ships hover over head.

"Macross Command, are you getting this?" asked Roy.

"…Get what Skull Leader?"

"The giant frickin ship!"

"Negative, we're not registering any large objects at your location".

Axle cut in.

"Well it's here! Diamond Squadron! Transform and attack!"

The Diamond Valkyries transform to jet mode and fly towards the ship.

"Typical" said Roy.

The purple ship opened it's large hangers. A line of Decepticon jets stepped out. Except these were not Vehicons. They were multi coloured jets of different designs, some stream line with spikes emerging from their backs, others were more bulkier with helicopter like blades on their arms. Their leader, standing in the centre called to his squad.

"Teera Squadron, transform!"

The jets jump out of the hanger and transform to their aerial configurations. They split up and head towards the Diamond Valkyries. After a moments pause, both sides began firing on each other. The three Valkyries skilfully dodge laser fire and missiles. Diamond 2 converts to Battleoid and shoots down perusing missiles. Roy calls to his squad.

"Come on men, we can't let Axle do all the work!" called Roy boyishly.

"Yes sir!" came the multiple replies.

The Skull Valkyries transformed to jet mode and flew in to assist the Diamond squad.

On the ground, Skyfire, in Gerwalk mode flew towards the Macross with Hikaru in his cockpit.

"How will we convince the guards I am not hostile?"

Hikaru pondered.

"Leave that to me Skyfire".

On the bridge, Misa's radar beeps. Gloval turns to Misa.

"Report Commander"

"Proximity alarm sir. Something is heading towards us. It looks like a Valkyrie."

Gloval pondered.

"Why would one of the Valkyries be coming into land mid battle?" Gloval wondered.

Misa pressed a few buttons on her controls.

"Macross command to approaching Valkyrie, please state your reasons for coming into dock".

Hikaru cleared his throat.

"Umm….this is Hikaru Ichiyo. Listen, I can explain. This Valkyrie isn't an actual Valkyrie!"

Claudia turned to Misa.

"What? How did a kid get into a Valkyrie?"

"How did you gain access to a Valkyrie?"

Hikaru became tense.

"Look that doesn't matter now! You have to listen to me….!"

Misa cut in.

"Come into land on runway two. Security will escort you to the brig."

Hikaru went into a panic frenzy.

"But I didn't…!"

The communicator cut out".

"She hung up on me."

Skyfire spoke through his in built communicator in the cockpit.

"What do we do now?"

Hikaru wondered for a moment.

"Land like she said. We've just gotta prove your not hostile".

"I'm not sure if I can."

Hikaru smiled.

"Yes you can. Trust me".

Skyfire flew up to the Macross and landed on the runway. Two armed guards walked towards the jet. The canopy opened and Hikaru got out. As the two guards raised their guns, Hikaru put up his hands. Before anything else happened, Skyfire transformed. Upon turning into full robot mode, his optics flashed green once again. Struck by shock, the two guards opened fire. The bullets bounced off of Skyfire.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do that again." said Skyfire.

Hikaru walked forwards.

"Look he's not hostile! If he was, you'd both be dead right now!" pleaded Hikaru. The two guards, shaking at this point looked at each other in disbelief.

"May we see your commanding officers please?" asked Skyfire?

The first guard turned to the second.

"Y…you heard him, get the admiral down here!"

The second guard ran off as fast as he could.

Back in the sky, the battle rages on. As the Decepticon and Valkyrie jets fly around like insects in the sky, the Decepticon air commander, Blast Off spoke.

"Rotor, Movor, take your squads and break off! Attack the city! Leave none alive!"

"Yes sir!"

With that, five jet's broke off and flew towards the city. Roy looked out of his cockpit and saw them.

"Skull 3, and 6, intercept those jets!"

Max, and Keller collectively replied "Yes sir!" and broke off in pursuit of the jets leaving Roy, Jack and Kakizaki to assist the Diamond Valkyries. The Decepticon jets flew over the city, dropping large explosives onto the city. Inside one of the shelters, the Mayor holds his wife and child close. The child turned to him.

"Daddy, what's happening?"

The Mayor wrapped his arm around his son.

"Don't worry Billy, we're perfectly safe down here".

The shelter shook as the Decepticons dropped another load of bombs. As the shelter rocked even more, Minmei who was sitting close to the Mayor shuffled close to his son.

"You don't need to worry Billy." she said in her calm, soothing voice. The young boy looked at Minmei.

"Please help us Miss Minmei." Billy pleaded.

"I…don't know if I can" she said delicately. Billy began to tear up. Minmei put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll try." she promised. In the silenced between the rumbles, she stood. The shelter wasn't lit very well, an emergency light with a red glow was the only source of light. But even then, Minmei seemed to glisten and shine. The people in the shelter all looked to her. She put her hands together and exhaled. "Here I go".

_I have no doubt at all, that time will drift away, all you do is look at me, sadly and full of regret._

Outside of the shelter, Minmei's song echoes around. The Decepticon jets stop mid air and hover. They all transform and look around, dazed and confused.

"What's that sound?" Movor asked.

Rotor began to shake.

"I don't know! Oh sweet Primus what is that?!"

_I have no doubt at all_

"Make it stop! I can't take it!" Another yelled.

_That you are going to fight in a war_

The two Valkyries swooped in. Max's transforms to robot mode and lands atop a building. He deploys a sniper rifle and aims it at the Decepticon jets.

_All the men, all the boys, the soldiers, possessed with the urge to fight_

Keller transforms and begins to shoot missiles at the Decepticon jets while Max uses his sniper rifle to shoot the remaining ones in the head.

_With their souls in their mouths and with fire in their eyes, all they do is march in formation_

The crowd in the shelter all look at Minmei, all smiling with hope.

_I'll know that one day soon, I will be left behind, is it for the sake of this war_

_Or is it for the sake of your pride?_

"That was too easy" said Max in his Valkyrie.

Keller looked over the remains of the Decepticons.

"Your right. They were just standing here, couldn't even raise their weapons, and they had ample time to do so."

After a moments pause, Minmei's singing could be heard.

"Wait Rob, listen." Said Max.

_Time may drift away, love will always drift away. Until the day when I wither away_

Keller turned to Max.

"Music. Minmei's music at that."

"Do you think, maybe…."

Keller's eyes widened.

"Minmei's music had an effect on them?"

Max snapped back his sniper rifle.

"We'd better report this to Commander Fokker."

Keller's Battleoid nodded.

"I hear that."

The two Valkyries transformed and took off.

On the bridge of the Tidal Wave, Megatron and Starscream watch over the battle above Macross City.

"It would appear Blast Off's forces have encountered heavy resistance" said Starscream.

"Yes." Hissed Megatron. "If Blast Off's men can't best a few cheap imitations of Cybertronian technology then they're utterly useless. Recall them immediately."

"But sir…"

"Now Starscream!" yelled Megatron.

"Uhh, yes my lord." replied Starscream.

As the battle rages on, Blast Off hears Starscream in his in built comm.

"Air Commander Starscream to Blast Off, return to the fleet immediately".

Blast Off reluctantly replied.

"Acknowledged Commander. Decepticons, return to the ship!"

With that, the multitude of jets all broke off their attack and flew towards their ship. The perusing Valkyries break off. All the pilots looked confused.

"What the hell? They're just giving up?" asked Kakizaki.

The two Valkyrie squads float for a moment. Max and Keller's Valkyries join the group.

"Well that was quick." said Roy.

Max and Keller both exchanged looks.

"Sir, we need to talk." said Max.

On the runway of the Macross, Hikaru and Skyfire waited while the guard went to get Gloval and Misa. Hikaru had been in awkward situations before but, standing on a runway with a nervous man holding a gun and a giant alien robot just standing there topped it all. Unknown what to do, Hikaru started whistling slightly. But the looks he got from Skyfire and the guard kind of put him off. Hurry up already. This is getting tense he thought to himself. The other guard entered the bridge.

"Admiral!" he panted. "You have to see this! On runway two!"

Gloval stood up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"No I mean you have to see this!" The guard ran out of the door .

"Sammy, take over from Misa. Come with me Commander".

"Yes sir." Misa replied. The two followed the guard.

The Skull and Diamond Valkyries began their return to the Macross. Roy spoke to the pilots.

"Now I've got to warn you guys, don't freak out at the giant white robot standing on the….."

Before he could finish Kakizaki butted in.

"Oh my god theirs a giant white robot standing on the runway!"

Roy chuckled.

"Always so quick on the uptake Hayao".

The Valkyries landed on the other runway. The Diamond pilots disembarked first. Pilot Lance walked up to Axle.

"Excuse me commander, but are you sure that thing is not hostile?"

Axle shrugged.

"Given that Fokker says it isn't, I wouldn't trust it as far as I could shoot it."

Lance looked worried.

"Sir…about Commander Fokker…"

Axle walked off before Lance could finish.

"I guess not".

The Skull Squad members all gathered on the runway. Keller spoke first.

"Commander Fokker, what is that?"

Roy wiped his brow.

"That Rob, is our new ally. Men, meet Skyfire."

The doors to the runway opened up as the guard leads Gloval and Misa towards Skyfire. Roy turned to the Admiral.

"Admiral on deck!"

The pilots all saluted. Gloval returns the salute.

"At ease men."

Gloval looked at Skyfire. Unlike Misa, who's mouth was wide open in shock, Gloval chuckled.

"So your awake then?"

Everyone on the deck turned to Gloval in a state of confusion. Skyfire tilted his head.

"You are not surprised by me?" he asked.

"Not at all. You are after all the basis of the Valkyrie technology."

Misa spoke up.

"Excuse me sir but why wasn't I informed?"

"Despite your first officer rank Misa, unfortunately it carried Section Zero confidentiality. Only I and Doctor Lang were officially briefed."

Misa returned her gaze to Skyfire. Skyfire looked at Misa and the other pilots.

"Does my appearance intimidate you?" he asked politely.

The Skull pilots all muttered. Skyfire then took one step back and transformed to jet mode.

"Is this better?" he asked.

This merely increased the muttering. Skyfire transformed back to robot mode.

"Apparently not". Max stepped forwards.

"Excuse me for asking but…what exactly are you?" Max enquired.

"I am Skyfire, I am an Autobot. We are autonomous beings from the planet Cybertron. This ship, the Macross is the personal battle fortress of our leader Optimus Prime."

Max's inquisitive mood continued.

"And where is your leader now?"

Skyfire stopped and his optics changed colour to black. He looked around the Macross flight deck. His HUD revealed four glowing masses on the lower decks. Skyfire's optics returned to normal.

"They are below us. In the bowls of the ship".

"But the bowls of the Macross are off limits to all personnel." Misa said.

"Somehow I think that was to do with his friends". Roy suggested.

"Optimus Prime and his squad are below us in the hold. Frozen in stasis.

Hikaru looked up at Skyfire.

"Stasis? What's that?"

"It is a state of temporary immobilization. The internal systems power down for a programmed duration and are reawakened at an appropriate time".

"And when is that time?"

Skyfire smiled.

"Now."

As the Decepticon jets returned to their fleet, Megatron watches them.

"Useless. These creatures are backwards, fleshy organics, and you let them get the better of you!? How could this have happened?"

Starscream walked forwards.

"Maybe my Lord, we underestimated them".

Megatron turned to Starscream.

"Maybe you underestimate my lack of patience Starscream!" he roared. Starscream recoiled. On one of the purple escort ships, Blast Off and his airborne Decepticons all gather, weapons drawn around a table. In the middle of it, a tiny doll of Minmei. The Decepticons watch with confusion.

"What is it?" one asked.

"I don't know!" Another defensively replied.

"It looks like one of those organic creatures" said another.

"But that small?! Your not serious!".

Blast Off raised his weapon. He slowly moved it towards the tiny doll. He poked it with the gun barrel. The doll fell over. Then there was a moment of tense silence. Suddenly the doll stood up by itself and a song of Minmei's began to play.

_#Here comes that big strong man hailing from a far off city.#_

The Decepticon jets dropped their weapons. Blast Off's subordinate, Vortex grabbed his audio receptors. "Oh sweet Primus what is that?!" Blast Off grabbed his gun and aimed it at the doll.

_He is evils slayer, slayer, slayer!#_

Blast Off began to shake.

_#Shao Pai Lon! Shao Pai Lon!#_

Blast Off dropped his gun and went to his knees. The other jets began to panic.

"It's a sonic weapon!" one yelled.

"Make it stop!" another pleaded.

_#He__'__s a true messiah!#_

Blast Off stood up. The other Decepticons looked at him with confusion. He closed his optics.

_#You are the light of hope you blessed messiah#_

Blast Off opened his optics. They flashed a greenish colour and returned to normal.

"W…what just happened?" asked Vortex.

_#Shao Pai Long!#_

With that, the other Decepticons eyes changed to a similar colour.

"Is this…..Protoculture?" asked Blast Off.

The pilots, Hikaru, Gloval and Misa entered the lower sections of the Macross. Gloval took out his communicator.

"Gloval to engineering."

The German accent of Doctor Lang replied.

"This is Doctor Lang"

"You'd better get to restricted area zero. We have a development."

"Yes sir, I'll be down immediately" With that, Gloval returned his communicator to his pocket. Misa turned to Hikaru.

"It was Hikaru wasn't it?"

"Umm yes, Hikaru Ichiyo."

"Well listen, what you've seen here can't get into the public eye." Misa sternly said.

"So, you want me to keep quiet about this?" asked Hikaru.

Misa pondered.

"Well yes, but there is another way. You proved yourself a worthy pilot…"

Hikaru knew where this was going.

"Are you asking me to enlist?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, yes. This was you can put your piloting skills to good use."

Hikaru became suddenly defensive.

"Are you saying it wasn't put to good use before?"

Roy gave Hikaru a friendly pat on the back.

"Ah don't worry Hikaru, recruiting was never her strong point"

Misa smiled.

"Well that's true Commander Fokker.2

"Well Hikaru, what do you say? A Valkyrie to call your own, free food and shelter, what do you say?"

Hikaru felt under a lot of pressure.

"Ummm…okay."

"Good man. Once we see what Skyfire wants to show us, we'll get started on your training".

Skyfire lead the group to a darkly lit room, the walls lined in a copper coloured metal. Inside, four tubes.

"This is it. The Stasis Chamber of the Macross".

The pilots looked at the huge tubes. Gloval stepped forwards.

"Are these where your fellow Autobots are contained?" he asked.

"That is correct Admiral. Their designations are Optimus Prime, our leader. Hoist, our medic and technician. Blurr, our pilot. And Hot Shot, our impressionable rookie. Together we form Team Prime."

The observers gasped in wonder. Doctor Lang entered. He looked up at Skyfire.

"So it is time to awaken them?" he asked.

Gloval nodded.

Skyfire smiled. "Thank you everyone. All this couldn't have happened without your help." The observers smiled. With that, Skyfire turned to the tubes. He put his hand on the tube.

"Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, awaken!"

With that, a bright light emanates from Skyfire's hand and onto the tube. The tube then becomes engulfed in light. The humans all sheltered their eyes. The tube opens. Hikaru opened his eyes slightly to see:

A giant leg, red in colour with what looked like wheels on it's side. It is then followed by another. Hikaru looked up to see a chest containing a windshield and head lamps. Further up he sees the silver mouth plate and blue colored optics. Optimus Prime stepped out. Skyfire saluted.

"Hail Prime!" he called. Optimus turned his head to look at Skyfire.

"Skyfire." he said. His voice was low in pitch but Hikaru could hear it had a Father like quality to it.

"How long have we been in stasis?" he asked?

Skyfire turned to Gloval and Lang. The latter of whom spoke first..

"You crash landed on this island 14 years ago."

Optimus turned to Skyfire.

"That is 14 stellar cycles."

Gloval spoke up.

"Indeed a long time. However it is regrettable we must awaken you during this time of crisis."

Optimus turned from Skyfire.

"The Decepticons."

Skyfire nodded. Optimus turned to the other tubes.

"We must awaken the remainder of our team."

Skyfire nodded.

Back in the shelter, Minmei sat down with the Mayor and his son.

"The attacks seem to have stopped" she said. The little child hugged her.

"Thank to you Miss Minmei!".

Minmei held the child.

"Oh it wasn't me. But thank you". The shelter doors then opened and an officer from the Macross called in.

"The situation looks clear. You can exit the shelter but be warned, the attacks left several buildings in unstable conditions." the officer informed. Minmei stood up.

"What about the stage?" she asked. The officer looked sombre.

"Destroyed" he said. Minmei felt down. "Oh…okay" she said. With that, she and the others exited the shelter.

Inside the bowels of the Macross, the tubes began to open once again. The first to step out was Hoist, the technician. He had an arm with a shovel device attached, huge extensions atop both arms, a bulky grey helmet looking structure on his head and a cream and orange colour scheme. Optimus and Skyfire welcomed him. "Welcome Hoist".

"Optimus, Skyfire…..Skyfire you look different. Have you done something to your alternate mode?" Skyfire smiled and gestured at the humans.

"These humans helped me. Helped us."

Optimus nodded.

"Thanks to the humans the Macross is now fully operational."

Hoist smiled.

"Then we owe you a debt of gratitude" Hoist said.

Then the third member, the pilot Blurr emerged. His shoulders were long and extended and resembled Valkyrie flight suit armour. His head was similar to a helmet and he sported a dark blue colour scheme. Followed close behind him, Hot Shot, the rookie. He walked out of his tube and began to stretch his arms out.

"Aaah! Primus that was refreshing." he moved his head backwards and forwards, akin to clicking it. "So, how long we been out anyway?" After a moment's pause, Hot Shot looked at the odd expressions from his team mates and the humans. He looked at Blurr then looked a little guilty.

"Ummm….hi?"


End file.
